


The Beginning (First Year)

by orphan_account



Series: The Unseen Girl [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Albus Dumbledore Being an Idiot, BTW I chose the name Amelia cause i wanted a change and i couldnt find a better name, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Dark Harry Potter, Dobby Lives (Harry Potter), F/M, Female Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Death Eaters, Good Malfoy Family (Harry Potter), Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Black, Harry Potter is the Heir to the House of Potter, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), Minor Childbirth, Misguided Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black Lives, Regulus Black is Lord Black, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Tom Riddle, Slytherin Harry Potter, Twins, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), will add more tags as it continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amelia Potter never knew about her family while growing up in the orphanage. All she knew was that her relatives, the Potters having dumped her in there. nobody cares. Nobody wants her. She was a so-called weirdo, all because of what she could do freaky things that were deemed against the rules and was punished for every little outburst of uncontrolled magic. Bullies in the orphanage spat at her, just because of her...  talents and her scar from when she was a baby. All she does is hope, hope for her family, hope for a home, hope for someone to love her.(and wasn't hope the cruelest form of torture???)
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle | Voldemort, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy & Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy & Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Harry Potter
Series: The Unseen Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163993
Comments: 10
Kudos: 128





	1. Made, Lost and found

**A/N: Hi! This is my first fic, please leave kudos! Thank you! P.S I am going to ask for one thing as well. Please be nice. Thats all I'm asking for. Thank you again!**

_White lights. A screaming red-headed figure clutching at her husband's hand, practically squashing it to a pulp. Healers rushing around_. _Complete and utter chaos. Then, a wail started, joined by another one. Lily's head slumped against the pillow, exausted. A medi-witch came in, carrying two bundles, smiling. The door opened. The two Black brothers strode in, eyes darting around the room, both named godfathers of each child._

_"Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter, on the birth of your children, a boy and a girl." She said, smiling._

_"May I hold them?" Lily asked, and the Medi-witch surrendered the newborns to her and Lily held them with the grace of a Lady, which was learned withing a year of her marrying Lord Potter, namely, James. Euphamia was happy with how quickly she had learnt the graces of the Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter._

_Lily took one look at the male child, and her heart was overcome with love, filling it to the brim. She looked at the female child and frowned. The girl was squirming against her, reaching out for her godfather, Regulus. In a nutshell, she was the mother of a wizarding version of a creature of darkness. (Nononono, this cannot be happening)_ _The Potter's faces blanched. They came to a silent agreement. They could (would) not be the parents of this girl._

* * *

_Wiltshire Orphanage for Children, 10th June_ _:_

Amelia sighed as she rubbed some ointment on the freshened bruises. The group of girls that ruled (almost literally) this orphanage took almost everything out on her, whether it be anger, or a tantrum, it would always be on her. She could feel indignant anger bubbling up inside her. She was sick to the bone with this place. From the horrible couple that ran this orphanage, to the worst chore they were made to do, she was done with this. She packed her little belongings and picked up her snow-white kitten, which she hid in her room, and opened the window and checked her appearance in her mud-splattered mirror. She ran her finger down her lightning bolt scar, which, was the only part of her appearance that she actually _liked._ She was only on the ground floor, jumping from her window was easy. She leapt, staying up in the air for longer than most would, and landed with a neat _flomp._ She ran into town, not knowing what awaited her.

***

Amelia shivered as she sat down in an alley of a big building. It was night-time, and it was _cold._ She sat down in the alley, and hugged her kitten, Nixi. This night was going to be a long one. 

* * *

_Malfoy Manor,_

_Wiltshire, 11th June_ _:_

Lucius flopped onto the couch, listening to Draco run around the garden, yelling as one of the peacocks chased him around the house. Narcissa walked in, her hair frazzled.

She was rarely seen like this, she was usually immaculate, like Lucius. But today, she was shocked beyond belief. She had found a muggle newspaper and originally thought that it was boring, ( _it doesn't even move!)_ threw the newspaper back down when it flipped to a new page, and something caught her eye: 

**_Orphange Girl reported missing_ **

_Wiltshire Home for Orphans has reported a girl who has gone missing yesterday. she was last seen going into her room yesterday at about noon. The girl, named Amelia Potter-Black has blonde hair, and blue eyes. Girls who shared her room also said that she has a white munchkin cat as her 'companion.'_

_"the two are unusually close," a girl, named Prima, the same age as Miss Potter-Black, said, "almost like they ae binded by magic"_

_If you see her, please call 01352735980_

Narcissa handed the newspaper to Lucius, who read the article over again and again, making sure that he had not missed a word and looked up, his eyes were full of wonder. 

"Amelia Potter-Black?"he said aloud. Narcissa nodded. her eyes were full of sudden tears.

"all this time, we looked for her, and she was right undernose this whole time? we should have know she was in a muggle Orphanage!" Narcissa silently berated herself for not thinking about that. 

"Here now, Cissy, the Potters knew more about the muggles than we do, it was quite simple too, we couldn't have possibly thought that, anyway." Lucius tried to soothe her ragged feelings, but didn't quite manage. Cissy stood up, her eyes full of sudden determination.

"I'll find her. I'll bring her back to our world, she cannot live like the way she is. _W_ _e need to bring her back,_ "

And with that, she swept out the room, wand in hand. The four points spell should do the trick.

A scream echoed outside the gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Amelia woke up to Nixi meowing in alarm in her ear. she looked up and _screamed_. Two boysfrom the Orphange who were adopted last year were towering over her. 

"so. this is the little girl who has escaped eh?" said the bigger of the two. The other grunted. 

"heh. This one's going back to where she belongs. You know where, Missy?"

Amelia was too scared to speak.

"you're going back to hell, alright? you don't belong here, you belong down _there._ " And pointed to the ground. Amelia let out another scream as the thug raised his fist and covered her head in a weak response to protect herself. A figure rounded the corner, and whipped out a. A stick? anda bolt of light shot out from it and hit the boy, who yelled in pain. 

"leave her alone," the stranger said menacingly, "else you'll wish you've never been born," she raised her stick again and said calmly, " _obliviate_ " and pocketed the wand as if it was normal to whip out a wand in public and blast two boys out of her way. the two boys' eyes slid out of focus and staggered off, looking dazed.

"are you alright?" Narcissa asked Amelia, who nodded.

"what-what was that?" Amelia asked.

"magic," Narsicca said simply.

"magic?" Amleia repeated, wondering if this was a dream. Nixi ran up to her owner, and meowed, demandig attention, and Amelia picked her up absent-mindedly. 

"yes,"

"then what did you do to them?" Amelia pointed to the two boys' retreating backs.

"I wiped them of their short term memories,"

" _Really?_ "

"yes," 

Narcissa cocked her head. "what is your name?" 

Amelia opened her mouth and closed it again. was she going back to that hell-hole after all this?

Narcissa smiled at her. "you can tell me," 

"A-Amelia," was the small response and Narcissa's eyes widened. 

"ah." Cissy said, "well, would you like to come with me back home after I have arranged something with your past guardians if you want?" she offered. 

"yes please ma'am!" Amelia replied without another thought. She smiled as sweetly as possible at Narcissa.

"your welcome dear, just call me Cissy," The Malfoy Matriach said, waving off all of Amlelia's thanks. Amelia inwardly smirked at the thought of all the other kids in the orphanage at the thought when they found out that she was adopted. All of the kids there hated her, and always said that she would live the rest of her days in there. Up until now, she had believed them. But sometimes, even the most seemingly impssible things could happen.

* * *

_Wiltshire Orphange, Same day, afternoon_ _:_

Mrs. Royant strode up and down in front the telephone,waiting for the phone call that was tell her that the devil-possesed girl had been caught. She made a bad name for this place, she had thought. with all that creepy pupil-thing, and her freak show talents, she deserved punishment. But just then, a knock at her door made her head snap up. She strode over to the door and yanked it open, revealing a woman weaing strange clothes and _that girl_. She narrowed her eyes at her, wondering what she was here for. 

"yes?"

"hello, Mrs, Royant, I am-"

"Why, have you got the devil-girl? Excellent, excellent" Mrs. Royant interupted. Amelia shuffled closer to Cissy.

" _that is no way to talk to a Lady,"_

Mrs. Royant shut up.

"Now, as I was saying, I am Lady Malfoy, and I have found _Amelia_ just outside my home and I have come to a conclusion with my husband that we would adopt her." 

Mrs. Royant's jaw dropped, gob-smacked.

"i'm sorry ma'am but the girl-"

 _"is emaciated beyond belief because of your lack of hospitality!"_ Narcissa snapped

"-is a wierdo, and a freak! All the things she can do, you have no idea! We have he most perfect little angel who obeys the rules that is much better than _-Amelia-_ "

"I have observed that any _little angel_ of yours is in fact a devil, thank you. I have said that I want to adopt Amelia, and there is no withdrawal" 

_(a little shriek of fury outside the door is heard)_

"and I see that you have spoiled the so-called _angels_. I have no need of a spoiled little brat of yours."

_("WHAT! I am NOT spoiled! Its that Am-")_

Narcisa strode over to the door, ad wrenched it open to find a little girl and a group of freinds, obvious followers. Amelia's eyes narrowed at the girl herself in question though, was a ratty-looking girl in a frilly summer dress, and brown hair with a sun-yellow bow that clashed horribly with her hair.

"Prima, darling, come on in!" Mrs. Royant exclaimed and turned to Cissy, "Lady Malfoy, this is the girl I was talking about, see? Isn't she just a sweet little darling..."

Mrs. Royant rattled on about how beautiful and _sweet_ her little darling Prima was, while Prima adopted a sweet, sickening smile, all the while glaring at Amelia and Nixi, which clearly said, _You've stolen my future guardians._ Nixi hissed at her, baring his little teeth.

"...and she follows the rules and is as normal as any other girl can be, apart from the fact that she is _very_ talented-"

"I don't want to adopt that little beast, I want to adopt _Amelia!_ " Narcissa intrrupted, "there is no way you can change my mind."

Prima changed her expression to doeful puppy-dog eyes, clearly trying to curry pity from Cissy, to no avail. 

"no, and again no, you pathetic thing," and turned to Mrs. Royant, "If you continue like this, then I shall see personally that his place will be closed down," she threatened.

"WHAT? You can't do that! I haven't got a home yet! Please adopt me, PLEASE! Everyone has rejected me, I can't bear it anymore! I-" Prima shrieked in alarm, and threw herself at Narcissa's feet.

"It will do you well to know your place in the future girl," Cissy snarled at Prima, cold fury emenating from her, cold enough to freeze fire. "I will adopt Amelia and only Amelia, besides, she is noblilty, _and_ a neice of mine."

Amelia froze, and stared at Cissy.

"N-Nobilty?" She asked.

"Mhmm, I shall explain when we get back," Narcissa glared at Mrs Royant, who jumped as though electrocuted and got out a form for adoption, and Amelia smiled softly at Prima, who scowled at her. 

_This was a far cry in life than what she had excpected._

* * *

_Malfoy Manor, 12th June, 4 pm :_

Amelia skipped alongside Cissy, as they walked back home to Malfoy Manor, leaving Mrs. Royant to deal with Prima's tantrum. 

"Cissy?" Amelia asked.

"Yes?"

"What did you mean, that I was nobility? And am I really your neice? Does that make me a witch like you?"

"Well... yes, you are nobility, and you are my neice, because you are blood-adopted by my cousin, Regulus, and yes, you are a witch."

They reached the gates of Malfoy Manor, and they passed through, and Cissy called, "Draco! Come and met your new sister!"

Draco came round the corner, puffing and huffing, having just gotten away from the peacock and came over, his face lit up with freshened excitment.

"Are you really my new sister?" He asked.

"Well, technically, she's a cousin, but don't let that stop you from having fun. Am I clear, Draco Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco grabbed Amelia's hand and dragged her into the house, Nixi on their heels. And thus began the 3-hour tour.

*** 

They saw the dining room, the living room, the extra living room, the extra extra Living room, and his room, which was larger than an average room, wiht a desk, wardrobe, a reading core, and a four-poster bed, with green drapes. Out of all the room in the place, she thinks her new room was her favourite of all of them. Just a little smaller than Draco's, apart from that, they were exactly the same, the 4-poster with silver and blue drapes that, matched her eyes, instead of the deep emerald in Draco's room. Nixi had made himself comfortable immediatley, settling down on the bed, purring. Draco laughed, and sat down on the bed, picking Nixi up. Amelia smiled as he beckoned her to sit down on the bed.

"So... what was it like at the orphanage?" Draco asked. "Amelia?"

"um, not very nice. You wouldn't want to live there, its like a living hell," Amelia muttered. Draco chuckled. 

"hey, how would you like a snack or two?"

"um... ok,"

" _Dobby_!" Draco called, and with a _crack_ a-a creature appeared, with wide green eyes.

"Yes, Master Draco?" it asked.

"get us a few biscuits, thanks, and a few drinks as well," Draco ordered.

"yessir, Dobby do,"

"What was that?" Amelia asked, fascinated.

"House elf. They're a wizarding kind of servant. We've got two of them."

"Do they get sick-leave?"

"Sick-leave?" Draco laughed, "They don't want sick-leave, they like where they are, they like working!"

"That's wierd," Amelia said thoughtfully as Dobby popped back into the room, with a tray with biscuits and juice.

"Tell me about it," Draco said once Dobby had left. 

The two spent the rest of the day in there, only leaving for dinner, and bed-time. Amelia wasn't used to all this attention and affection. But, she thinks she can get used to these times of bliss.

* * *

_Malfoy Manor, 13th July_ _:_

Amelia woke up after a good nights sleep. Yesterday's events seemed unreal. She kept her eyes closed. _When I open my eyes, I'll be back at the orphanage,_ Amelia thought to herself, firmly. _There is no such thing as magic, and I have not been adopted by a Lady I am not living in a manor, and I am definitely not nobility. _She still kept her eyes closed. It was too good a dream.

The door crashed open, and Draco hurried in, yelling, "WAKE UP COUSIN! WE'RE GOING TO DIAGON ALLEY TO BUY SOME THINGS FOR YOU!" 

"Draco!" The formidable tones of Cissy filled the doorway, "Have all of the manners I have taught you from all these years slipped your mind?" 

"Aww... but mother-" 

"No 'but mother', you know better than to rush into a room, shouting like a wild thing!" 

"Fiiinnnneeee," Draco grumped. 

Amelia didn't mind. She was out of her mind with happiness that yesterday _wasn't_ a brilliant dream, and she was finally away from that prissy prat, Prima, and Mrs. Royant. 

"I'm up, now, Draco, you happy now?" Amelia huffed and rolled her eyes. 

"Good. I'll meet you downstairs in ten minutes, you'd better not be late!" 

Amelia sighed and got dressed. Was he always that cheerful in the mornings? Probably. She walked downstairs, and the smell of waffles drifted up to her, making her mouth water. She had hardly ever gotten to eat such foods, all she got was weak porridge in a worn out, never washed, wooden bowl. _But you aren't there now,_ a part of her mind whispered. No, they weren't. She could do whatever she pleased, wherever, whenever she liked. She grinned and rushed into the dining room. 

"Morning, all!" She said, beaming. 

"Good morning, Amelia," Lucius returned her greeting, looking up from his newspaper, _The Daily Prophet._ It was a strange name for a newspaper, or so Amelia thought. 

"Father hardly ever looks up from his newspaper in morning, he's probably just doing that to set an example for you that he never set me." Draco whispered to her, and badly. 

"I do _not,_ Draco." Lucius said, frowning at his son. 

"You do, too, Father," Draco replied, smiling smugly. 

"Stop it, the two of you," Narcissa said, smiling despite herself. Amelia giggled. 

A pop in in the room told them that a house elf had entered, this time a female, who was carrying breakfast. 

"Thank you, Dipsy," Lucius thanked the elf - Dipsy- and she popped off, with a deep bow. 

"Dig in!" Cissy said, and Amelia was all too happy to do so, eating her breakfast happily. 

While they ate, Cissy told Amelia all about her (Amelia's) background, which was basically just about the same as Cissy's. So, in a nutshell, she's pure, rich, and mudbloods are filthy, half-bloods are ok, but still quite filthy. Mudbloods are deemed below them. Hogwarts houses? Slytherin is the best, but is reviled in other houses' eyes, Gryffindor stuck-up, so-called adored heros, but are in fact big lumbering idiots, Hufflpuffs are a load of duffers, Ravenclaws are nerdy snobs. It wasn't that much information to digest, and she listened intently. She asked about her birth parents and family and Cissy flinched. 

"I will tell you when you are ready," She said stiffly.

Amelia knew better than to ask.

* * *

They flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron, which was Amelia's first time flooing anywhere. In all honesty, she felt like throwing up. 

"Where are we?" Was Amelia's first question. 

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, London," Lucius told her. 

"London? Why is it so far away from home?" Amelia asked. 

"There can't be too much magic shops, otherwise, it'll be easier for Muggles to find," Draco finished for his father. 

"Quite right, Draco." Lucius said, "Now, lets hurry along, or we'll be late." 

They all went into the backyard, and Lucius took out his wand, and tapped a brick. Amelia watched in amazment as the bricks shifted to reveal a bright, colorful alley of shops. She walked in, hand in hand with Cissy, as she looked around. It was literally chaos, yet it was tidy at the same time. 

"Don't let go, Amelia, I don't want to lose you, ok?" Cissy told her. 

"Ok," 

"Good. Now, what do we need to get you first?" 

"Umm... maybe some new clothes?" Amelia suggested. 

"Ok, then, lets go to Madame Malkin's,"

Cissy took them to a shop named _Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions._ The hell rang as they entered, and a plump cheerful woman ambled to the front of the shop. 

"Hello, dears, what is it that you need from us today?" She asked with a smile. 

"We need some clothes for Amelia here, and some other things that she may need as well, thank you," Cissy told her, and Madame Malkin nodded. 

"Yes, alright then, come along!"

Madame Malkin led them to a room just off the entrance and put Amelia up on a stool and a few measuring tapes flew out and started to measure her, and flew back to Madame Malkin to give her the measurements. 

"Ok, that's you done, why don't you choose a pattern and colour while you wait?" Malkin offered. Amelia nodded and hopped off the stool. Malkin handed her a booklet and she flipped through it, not knowing what to choose. 

"Umm... I don't know what to choose. Cissy, can you help me choose, please?" 

"Alright, hmm, what about this-"... 

***

After some disputing and discissing, Cissy, Amelia and even Draco found clothes for Amelia. They had chose a midnight blue velvet dress with long sleeves that had embroidered flowers, a pretty yellow satin (that was a much better shade of yellow than the bow Prima usually wore) short sleeved dress and two waist-length cloaks, one a brilliant white and the other seafoam. Both cloaks had lace. 

"Thank you, Cissy. These are the best," Amelia declared. 

Cissy laughed, "Your welcome, darling," 

"Where next, Father?" Draco asked his mother. 

"Scrivenshafts, we need to get Amelia some supplies," Lucius answered. 

"Ok," 

They entered Scrivenshafts, and Amelia looked around. This place was a lot tidier than the rest of the Alley, just a bit like Muggle supermarkets. Their shelves were tidy, and nearly normal, except for the fact that the shelves were full of parchment, quills and ink pots. This was the way muggles wrote before the modern-day pens were invented. These wizarding folk are really old fashioned. 

Amelia picked out some green and blue inkpots and a brown and white hawks feather quill. They paid for the parchment, quills and inkpots and headed for Flourish And Blotts, and Amelia looked through the shop, which, was as messy as any, and picked out ones that she took an interest in. Strangely enough, the books she liked were only story books, and she found all the textbooks extremely boring. Her eyes dulled, as she tapped spine after spine in that particular section, when Cissy recommended her look there. Her hand was over her mouth, a frown barring her beautiful features as she looked through, accidentally crashing into a boy who was immersed in a book, named _Light Spells for a Beginner._ She fell to the floor, and looked up. Her eyes widened. _His face is just like mine._ He picked himself up and gave her a hand up, which she took cautiously. 

"Sorry 'bout that," The boy said, and opened his mouth to say something else, when a woman's voice cut him off. 

"Harry? What are you doing?" 

With a flash, Cissy was there, wrapping her arms around Amelia, glaring at the source of the voice. 

"So you're one of the Death Eaters, then?" The boy sneered. 

"We were declared innocent, Heir Potter," Lucius had stalked over, Draco at his heels, _(Potter?)_ "It would do well of you knew that you shouldn't insult someone with a higher status than you" 

"Maybe you shouldn't be so immature to let a 9 year-old's word get to you, Malfoy," 

A woman walked over to her son, wrapping _her_ arms around her son, a man with the messiest, out-of-control hair stood next to her. 

_Potter? What does Lucius mean, Potter? Surely-_

"Maybe so, _mudblood,_ but a son of yours is a definite low-ranking product, _Lady Potter, "_ Cissy snarled at Lily, tightening her grip on Amelia. 

_They abandoned her, left her in an orphanage._

Amelia's chest became tight, as she watched her _blood family_ stand together, the family _she was meant to be part of._

_They were happy without her._

An argument flashed around her, yet she paid no attention. 

_They didn't want her._

Amelia looked up into her mother's eyes to see Lily glaring down at her. 

_They thought she was gone, dead._

Cissy picked her up, and paid for the books that Amelia had chosen and exited. 

_Gone. Without any tears._

"Amelia?" 

Cissy shook her, and Amelia looked up at her blankly. Cissy sighed. 

"I will tell you when we get home, for now, lets go to Gringotts to withdraw some money for you," 

* * *

_Azkaban, cell 394, 13th July, evening : _

Regulus sat on his bed, wincing as he recalled all his worst memories. Sirius was in the cell next to him, imprisoned for a false crime. Regulus? Accused for Death Eater activities. All he was doing was asking for the reintroduction of the pure-blood culture, geez.

How was Amelia doing? He vaguely wondered. His heart ached at what she was put through. She had only lived with him awhile, and was heartlessly torn away from him, the moment he was arrested. He had fought, long and hard to get back to her, to no avail. He didn't care _who_ he wounded, all his heart's desire was to give her the love that the _orphanage_ couldn't possibly do.

Cissy and the Bellatrix had completely _loved_ the little bundle of joy, even the unnerving Dark Lord had been caught, multiple times humming a little lullaby to little Amelia. The portrait of Walburga Black had declared her the newest addition of the Black family. She had always been strong, and he believed she could be now. 

_Wherever you are now, Amelia, I hope you are well..._

**A/N: Hi! Thanks for sticking through to the end, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Letters and Acceptance.

**A/N: Hello! I edited the last chapter quite a lot cause it needed some changes, for example, it was a little too short. I think listening to music while writing is affecting me. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

_Malfoy Manor, 1st June_ _:_

The rest of July passed with flying colors, and before Draco and Amelia knew it, two owls were flying into the dining room at breakfast, and dropped letters in their food, the first clicking its beak at Draco's scowl. Nixi fixed his eyes on the owls, following them until Amelia picked him up and tapped his nose. 

"You can't eat them, Nixi, you know," Amelia scolded him, receiving and indignant meow in return. 

"Well, now we've got these, there is no point in waiting, we'll head over his morning, so there won't be as many mudbloods around to disgust us," Cissy said, and stood up to write the acceptance letter. 

Amelia picked up her letter and started to read. 

_Miss. A. Potter-Black,_

_15th guest bedroom,_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire._

She looked up at Lucius, an alarmed frown on her face. 

"How do they-" 

"It's normal in a Hogwarts letter, they always have the bedroom and where you sleep," Lucius answered before she could finish. 

Amelia nodded and opened the letter and continued. 

_Hogwarts_ _School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Potter-Black,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

_Diagon Alley, 1st June_ _:_

Amelia stepped through the floo, and looked around. The bar was exactly the same as the last time she had came, except that it was more crowded. 

"Right," Lucius said, looking around, "I will go to Gringotts to get some money out of Amelia's vault, while you go and get your equipment," Cissy nodded and ushered them into Flourish and Blotts. 

"What do you need from here?" She asked as they entered. Amelia took the equipment list from her pocket and looked for the set books. 

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF_

_WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_SET_ _BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection by_ _Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NIT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Why can't we have broomsticks? Some of us _can_ ride them, unlike the _muggleborns._ Merlin, this man will never stop pandering to the muggleborns needs!" Draco swore. 

"He's the headmaster, Draco, though I don't know how he even became headmaster in the first place." Cissy sniffed. 

They paid for the books and went outside, to find Lucius waiting outside for them. 

"Alright, Draco, you and Amelia fo to Madame Malkin's while I get you two new inks and quills and your mother to go to look at wands, ok?" Amelia and Draco nodded. 

Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her into Madame Malkin's. 

"Hello, again," Malkin greeted them, "Here for your Hogwarts robes?" 

"Yes" they chorused. 

"Very well, come along," 

Once again the measuring tapes whipped out, and started to measure, though this time they shoved black drapes over them and began pinning them up. 

They were almost finished when the bell rang. 

"Hey, look, Amelia, it's the potty and his parents!" Draco said indicating with his head. 

Amelia looked away from the ceiling, which she had been ~~staring~~ looking at for the past five minutes to see the Potters scowling at them both.

"What are you back for?" Amelia sneered. 

"As you can see, _miss_ Malfoy, I have been accepted to Hogwarts," Potter jr. snapped. 

"Really? I didn't know you were special enough," Draco quipped. 

"Well, actually, the Potther family is purely Light affliated, which gets us an easy invite," James Potter said smugly. 

"That's because Dumbledore is too soft, Potter," A voice said, and Cissy and Lucius stepped inside, a smirk and sneer fixed on each face. 

"And who says that?" Lily glared at Cissy. 

"All the dark and neutral families, which, outnumber your so-called _light_ families." Lucius smiled at her, which really looked like a baring of teeth. 

"That's you two done, dears," Madame Malkin said suddenly and loudly. Clearly she wanted to break this up. The Malfoys exited with a last sneer at the Potters. 

"Well, I have got you the inks and quills for gou here, but apparently you have to go yourself to Ollivander's," Lucius told them after they wee out of earshot. 

"Ok," Amelia said. 

"Lets go then," 

***

They entered the shop, the hell rang and Amelia looked around. This one was packed to the rimwith little rectangular boxes, which Amelia guessed houses the boxes. 

"Heir Malfoy and Heir Black. I have been awaiting you both," A whispery voice said, coming, seemingly out of the blue. 

A pale man came out of the shadows, observing them from over his glasses. 

"Ok..." Draco replied slowly. 

"Yes," Mr. Ollivander answered, "Now, which of you will come first?" 

Draco stepped forward and held up his right hand. A measuring tape, quite like the ones in Madame Malkin's flitted out, measuring the necessary lengths. It wasn't long before a ten-inch hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core chose Draco, emitting green and gold sparks. Amelia repleced his spot and held up her arm, and waited for Ollivander to give her a wand to test. She went through many wands, oak, mahogany, willow, you name it. Ollivander finally gave a twelve-inch yew wand with a dragon heartstring core, and she brought it down in a wide arc with swish, and from the end of it, it came out with sparks that formed into animals and other shapes, but never breaking a thing. 

"Oh, bravo, bravo, very good show, it is clear that you have been chosen by this wand!" Ollivander cried, "you are one of the few to own one, one of the youngest, too, the only one who has been chosen at this age by a yew wand, was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I think, Heir Black, we will expect great things from you," Amelia smiled stiffly and walked out the shop. Almost at once, Draco turned to her. 

"A yew wand! Blimey, they are really powerful, I guess I've got a really powerful sister then, woohoo!" He whooped. 

"Draco, how am I supposed to learn with such a powerful wand? I barely know anything about magic!" She said, eyes with worry, "I'm probably going to make a fool of myself!" 

"No one knows that much about magic at this age, Lia," Draco nudged her. 

She blinked at him. 

"Lia?" 

"Yeah, that's your new nickname. It means 'bringer of good news'," 

"Am I though?" 

"Yeah. Well, maybe not to Potter once he realises you're his twin," 

Amelia giggled. 

"No, I don't think he's going to take it well that he has a dark twin sister," 

"Nah. He's got a Gryffindor mind. His parents were, when he finds out he's going to go screaming for his muggle mother," Draco chortled. 

"Probably,"

* * *

Before Amelia and Draco knew it, they were packing their trunks for Hogwarts, and driving Lucius and Cissy up the wall in their excitement. 

"For _the last time_ , you two, stop yelling like its the end of the world," Lucius said, for which, was like, the 10th time on the morning of the 1st of September. 

"But Father, you can't stop a child from being excited," Draco grinned at him. 

Lucius groaned. 

"Alright, hurry up now! We're going to apparate to the platform now!" Cissy called, "Do you have all that you need?" 

"Yes!" 

"Ok, grab on to one of us or the train will be leaving before we do," 

Amelia held onto Cissy, the other hand on her trunk. They reappeared on platform 9 3/4, and they looked around, eyes wide. It was a bustle of hurrying parents and excited children. They found an empty compartment and heaved their trunks onto the racks. A hiss came from a wickerwork basket, and Amelia opened it, and Nixi leapt out, stretching on the seats and say down, and watched as Amelia and Draco hugged Lucius and Cissy goodbye. They sat back down as the train began to move out, and they put their faces to the window, watching Cissy and Lucius disappear as they moved towards Hogwarts. They fell back from the window and sat in silence for a while, before the door slid open, and two boys came in. 

"Hey Draco," the darker skinned one said, "who's that?" 

"New sister," Draco replied. 

"Ok," the other said, "What house is she heir to?" 

"I am the heir to the House of Black," Amelia said sharply before Draco could respond. The boys eyes widened, staring at her. 

"What?" She said defensively, "it's not my fault, deal with it," 

"Not that there is anything wrong with you, but did you say you were the Heir to the House if the Most Ancient And Noble House of _Black?"_

"Yes," 

"No offence, but they have... mental problems, are you sure you're not going to... you know?...." 

Amelia looked at him in disbelief. 

"I am most certainly not _mad,_ thank you," 

"Ok," The first boy said, still eyeing her from where he was. 

"Merlin, but you look at me as though I'm the Dark Lord himself? I am dark, but not as dark as him!" Amelia snapped. Draco snickered at her comment. She turned to glare at him, who at that moment, realised, _oh, that's why she can scare people so badly._

They remained how they were for a few moments and the two boys sat down awkwardly. 

"Err... Draco, you haven't told us what her name us yet," one of them said. 

"Oh. Oh yeah. Her names-" 

"Amelia Potter-Black," Amelia finished for him. 

"Nice to meet you, Heiress Black" The black-skinned boy said shaking her hand formally. 

"Just call me Amelia," Amelia said. 

"Lia, actually," Draco piped up. 

"Fine. Lia. Happy now?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"As a matter of fact, yes," 

Amelia rolled her eyes and turned back to the boys. 

"Call me Blaise. Blaise Zabini," the first one said. 

"Theo," the other introduced. 

Suddenly, the compartment door burst open, and a bushy haired figure stepped in, bossily asking, "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one," 

"Get one of the prefects to summon it," Amelia stated. 

"Uh, we aren't allowed to do magic outsideoutside of Hogwarts, didn't you know that?" The girl asked, her nose in the air. Amelia realised she had rather big teeth. 

"The express is an extension of Hogwarts, otter-face, didn't _you_ know that? Now of you don't mind, get out of here. We were having a little conversation before you stuck your nose in here, and close the door on your way out," 

The girl huffed and slammed the door behind her. 

"Bossy-pants," Amelia grumbled, "not even at Hogwarts yet, and I'm already being tested," 

Draco snorted. 

"Huh, I wonder what she is, she can't be a pure-blood, I don't know any families with teeth as big as hers, so either she's a half-blood or muggleborn. Probably muggleborn if she didn't know that fact about the Hogwarts Express," 

"Maybe."

* * *

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they were in their robes and ready to face whatever that awaited them there. They hopped off, and heard a foghorn-like voice, bellowing, "Firs' years! Firs' years over here, firs' years!" 

They turned to find a giant of a man with a lantern, and looked at each other in bewilderment. This is the man Dumbledore sends to get the first years? The man is insane. Must be beacuse he's old. 

They followed him, _(yeh'll get yer firs' look o' Hogwarts in a sec!)_ and rounded a bend and saw Hogwarts, a giant castle. Amelia looked at it, it looked so big and she was so small. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. 

"No more'n four to a boat!" The man called, pointing to a huddle of boats by the shore. Draco, Amelia, Blaise and Theo climbed into a boat that was closest to them. Amelia looked around. There was no oars to use to take them over to the castle. 

"Everyone in?" Shouted the man, who was so big, he had an entire boat to himself, "Right then - FORWARD!" 

The boats lurched forward and glided smoothly across the lake. Some children shrieked as a giant squid came into view, waving it's tentacles lazily. 

"Watch yer heads!" The man yelled and they all ducked. He boats took them into a sort of... underground harbour, and the man climbed up on rocks and pebbles. 

"Oy! You there! Is this yer toad?" The man asked a round-faced boy as he held up a toad. 

"Trevor!" A boy cried and came to pick up the toad. 

The man grunted and turned to the door and knocked three times. A rather severe looking witch opened the door. 

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man huffed. 

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said, looking over them all, her gaze landing on Amelia. Her lips thinned even more, if it was possible, and Amelia shifted a little under her gaze. She felt _judged._ But then again, she was judged for all her life, what made this woman's look so _different?_

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall said, and Amelia started, she hadn't realised they had entered the building. The entrance hall compromised of marble and flaming torches. Huh. Very old fashioned. But still very cool. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony here at Hogwarts, because, while you are here, your house is like your family at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." 

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours." 

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She left, presumably to ready the school. People all around them whispered nervously and tried to right their appearance. Amelia bit her lip and tried to check her hair. She knew she looked smart. Cissy had done her hair that morning, putting it up in a braided bun. Potter and a boy stood next to each other, conversing in low voices. Amelia nudged Draco and nodded in their direction. 

"Who d'you reckon he is?" She hissed to Draco. 

"Dunno. Lets go ask," 

Draco swaggered over, and tapped the two on the shoulder. 

Potter turned round and saw them standing shoulder to shoulder. 

"Oh. It's just you two," he sneered, "What do you two want?" 

"Just want to know who your mate is," Draco said, with a sneer that mirrored Potter's, "Oh, hang on, red hair, freckles, hand me down robes? He must be a Weasley," 

"Weasley?" Amelia echoed. She had heard Lucius rant about the Weasley family, saying they had more children than they were worth. 

"Tell me, Weasley, how is your family going to handle the next few months becaus eof all the money they've wasted on your head? Probably going to go hungry for a week, are they? Aw, that's too bad," Draco taunted, Weasley's face going as red as a tomato, then purple with rage. Theo and Blaise snickered behind them. Before Weasley could retaliate, the door opened, and McGonagall stepped in, face in a barely visible smile. 

"We're ready for you now," she said, and led them out of the Entrance Hall. 

The entered the Great Hall, looking around at their surroundings. It was like the Entrance Hall, except that the walls curved upwards in an arc, and Amelia looked up and saw the most strangest thing. The ceiling was made of..., well, _sky._

"It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History,_ " Whispered the girl from the train. 

They reached the front and there was a hat. Just a ragged looking hat. To Amelia's shock, opened like a mouth and began to sing. 

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_ ("it's not wrong," Draco muttered) 

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_if you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_ ("that's me," Draco said. Amelia glomped him in the ribs. "Shush,") 

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The school burst into applause, as the Sorting Hat bowed to each table and became still again. 

"When I call out your names, you put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said, "Abbott, Hannah!" 

A pink-faced girl stumbled forward and sat down on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on, which nearly covered half her face. A moment passed, and the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

The table on the right cheered and whooped as Hannah sat down. 

"Bones, Susan!" 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Two Hufflepuffs. 

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

First Slytherin this year, maybe, but Millecent Bulstrode looked quite ugly. 

The sorting went on and on, 'Granger, Hermione' was sorted into Gryffindor, as was 'Longbottom, Neville'. These were _very_ peculiar names, Amelia noted. 

"Malfoy, Draco!" 

Draco stepped forward and sat on the stool. He was barely there for a moment when, 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

She has knew Draco would be in Slytherin. 

"Parkinson, Pansy!" 

A pug like girl came forward. 

"SLYTHERIN!" 

"Patil, Padma!" 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

When was Amelia going to be called up, she wondered. Time was dragging sooo slloooowwwlllyyyyy, and honestly, Amelia couldn't stand it anymore, until she heard her name. 

"Potter-Black, Amelia!" She walked to the front and sat down gingerly, getting a view of the Great Hall. She could just about make out the whispers that were flying about in the great hall. 

"Potter-Black? Is she related to Harry Potter?" 

"Since when were the Potters and Blacks married or even related?" 

"Potter?" 

"I don't think she is related to Harry Potter though, wouldn't we have heard of it?" 

"I think they hid her away for the last few years," 

"Is she anything to hide though? She looks perfectly fine to me," 

Amelia looked down at the straggle of First years below her and saw Potter, who looked absolutely gob-smacked. Weasley was mouthing silent things, looking from Potter to Amelia. The hat fell over her eyes, obscuring her vision. 

_"well, well, well, Heiress Black, havn't you gone through quite a lot?"_ The hat asked. 

_"Quite,"_ Amelia replied. 

_"well, where should I put you? Maybe Gryffindor, where your parents were?"_

_"I don't want anything to do with my bloody parents,"_ Amelia thought firmly, _"I would like to be in Slytherin, where Draco and most of my friend are, or will be,"_

She heard some chuckling laughter. 

_"You are quite extraordinary, Heiress Black, very well, better be..._ SLYTHERIN!" 

Amelia hopped off the stool and head over towards the Slytherin table. 

As long as she was with her brother and new-found friends, she didn't care a damn about Potter and his pathetic gang of buffoons. 

**A/N: I'm tired, besides, this has been the longest. Good Night! Or morning, whenever you are reading this.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last edited 21st February 2021


	3. Learn 'Till our Brains Rot

_Wormtail sat on the sofa, nervously wringing his hands. He was waiting for his master, who had set this date to make one of the Potter Twins history. Right on cue, the Dark Lord burst through the door, and stepped over the threshold and into the cottage. He went upstairs, looking for the nursery. He entered, and was rather shocked to see his own Death Eater's goddaughter, Amelia. He had met her a few times, when Regulus had brought her to 12 Grimmauld Place. He shook himself, bringing himself back to his senses. He scanned the cores of both of the children_. _Amelia appeared with the stronger core._

_"Such a shame," Voldemort whispered to himself, "So much power, and with dark magic too, you would have made a great witch. But what must be done, must be done,"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_The spell rebounded, hitting Voldemort in the chest, and a scream rented the air. He was gone, and an explosion took control of the nursery. The ceiling crumbled, luckily not on the twins, and on their faces, formed scars. On Harry's cheek was a clear X, as though his face was, but a map. On Amelia's face came a lightning bolt scar, stretching from her forehead to the tip of her nose. The Potters,_ _Sirius, and Dumbledore arrived not long after, and made their way to the nursery._

_Sirius gave a yell when he saw Harry's still form, and relaxed when he saw him breathing, and picked him up._

_Dumbledore looked across the room and found the wand that he recognized from Tom Riddle's Hogwarts Career._

_"It seems,". He said, his tone grave, "Lord Voldemort found them, and attempted to kill one of them, bur which one is the child of the Prophecy?" He scanned their cores, to find a nearly destroyed core and a complete, unharmed core._

_"Oho! It looks like that Harry is the child, for the scar marks him as the Dark Lord's equal,"_ _Dumbledore announced._

_"How can you be sure?" James asked, "They both have scars,"_

_"Harry's core is complete, whereas Amelia's, I'm afraid, is almost non-existent, she has been made a..."_

_"Squib," Sirius finished for him, looking at Amelia with his usual look of loathing, but now with pity._

_Dumbledore nodded mutely._

_They stood in silence for a while._

_"He will need training," Dumbledore said suddenly._

_"Sorry?"_

_"He will need training," Dumbledore repeated, "He will need to be trained to face his destiny, which is to destroy Voldemort once and for all,"_

The other child was disregarded, and the Potter's continued to live, now in luxury, basking in the fame. 

* * *

_1st September, Sorting Ceremony_ _:_

Once Blaise had been sorted into Slytherin as well, Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

Amelia looked just as bewildered as anyone else on the Slytherin table. 

"He's mad," Theo said. 

"He's too old anyway," Amelia snorted. 

"Whatever, just look at all this food!" Draco exclaimed excitedly. Amelia looked back at the table and her jaw dropped open; the tables had filled up with food, all of which looked rather rich. She piled her plate with food, and bagan to eat. As she was eating, she didn't notice the Headmaster and a woman looking intently at her.

* * *

Amelia woke up in her new school dormitory, looking forward to the first day of school, and leapt out of bed and changed into her school uniform. She looked up to an amused snort. Daphne Greengrass was awake, looking at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Excited?" She asked. Amelia had met Daphne and Pansy Parkinson yesterday, and became fast friends. They had stayed up quite late into the night, telling stories about their childhoods. The two pureblood heiresses were outraged at how Mrs. Royant and Prima had treated her. 

"Beyond your imagination," Amelia replied. She laughed. 

"Everyone is on the first day of Hogwarts, Lia," Pansy suddenly sat up. 

"Yeah, I can see that," Amelia said impatiently, she just wanted to get to classes, and grabbed her bag, which already had her wand and schoolbooks inside and waited for what seemed like a year before the two girls were ready to go downstairs. Draco and his two new friends (Amelia thought they looked like bodyguards than friends, but, oh well) , Crabbe and Goyle, made their way across the Common room towards them. 

"Good night's sleep, Cousin?" He asked. 

"Not really, me, Pansy and Daphne stayed up too late," Amelia yawned. 

Draco snorted, "Figures," 

Amelia rolled her eyes and they all headed down to the Great Hall. As soon as they entered, all eyes were on her, and she shifted slightly, she didn't like attention, when Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and glared at everyone else, and they looked away. 

"Thanks, boys," Draco said, matter-of-factly. 

They say down and began to devour their breakfast, and looked up when the form of Professor Snape approached them. 

"Here are your timetables, do not be late," he drawled, and handed all the first years timetables. Amelia looked down and groaned. 

"First period, transfiguration with the Gryffindors, excellent," Blaise said sarcastically. 

"Joy," Daphe rolled her eyes, "and here I thought that we would be in class with either Hufflepuff of Ravenclaw," 

Amelia huffed, "Whatever. We'd better get to class before McGonagall gets ticked like a the lion she is that we're late," 

"Oi! Potter-Black!" A familiar voice yelled at her. 

She spun around.

 _"What?"_ She snapped. 

Harry Potter was storming towards her. 

"If you're a Potter, _Black,"_ He spat the name _Black_ out, as if it was an infection, "Why aren't you a Gryffindor??" 

"I don't want anything to do with my birth parents nor do I want to be in a house with a boy as stubborn and stuck-up as you, thanks," Amelia said icily, the was Cissy had taught her, part of her education to being the Heiress to the House Of Black. 

"You're a Potter!" He all but yelled, "All the Potters have been in Gryffindor!" 

"I think you have forgotten, _Potter,_ that I was blood adopted by my Godfather, Regulus Black, who, was, and still is Lord Black," Amelia snarled, "and if I remember properly, you were too, by your Godfather, Sirius Black. You're pathetically short-tempered, you know, but then again, so am I. But I am the kind who doesn't have a high threshold for idiots and stupidity. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be off, we have a class to go to," and with that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

They entered the transfiguration classroom, and say down in places near the teachers desk, which, held a grey tabby cat. Strange. McGonagall seemed like a teacher who _wouldn't_ leave unprepared students in a class all by themselves. The tabby turned to stare, no, _glare_ at them and they hurriedly took out their things. The tabby continued to _glare_ at them, more precisely, Amelia who felt uncomfortable under her gaze, though it was a cat, it still reminded her of McGonagall, so she stayed put, murmuring with her friends quietly about what they would be learning to do this period. Slowly, students began to file in, take one look at the tabby, which, would _glare_ at them as they entered. Anelia bagan counting down the minutes until the class started. 

_Two minutes..._

_One minute..._

_What?_

A minute passed, and her brother and his friend, the Weasel, slammed the door open, startling a few students. 

"Blimey, Harry, we got lucky, imagine McGonagall's face if she saw that we were late!" Weasley commented. 

Then to the boys horror the cat on the desk leaped off and turned into their Professor.

She gave them a stern frown and said " I do hope you will not make a habit of being late for my class, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley.”

Gulping, Harry said " Sorry, Professor McGonagall, we got lost."

" Well, maybe I should transfigure one of you into a map so you'll never be lost again." Then, she shooed them off to their seats and began the lesson.

Professor McGonagall then began her speech about the wonderful art of transfiguration, and turned her desk into a pig and back, much to the awe of the students. Unfortunately, they would not be getting to do animal transfiguration like that until their sixth year. The class groaned inwardly when Professor McGonagall told them that. 

Then, the stern Professor placed a matchstick on their desk and asked them to turn it into a needle.

All around the classroom, the first years were waving their wands around, some like Weasley were jabbing their wand aggressively, trying in vain to change their matchstick.

Amelia rolled her eyes at the red-head's idiocy and then looked at her matchstick.

She like the others was not finding success and she thought back in her time in her room at the orphanage, searching deep within herself to find that which made her special.

She closed her eyes, and could feel the small tendrils of her magic emitting from her core, and guided it to the matchstick, she imagined it and willed it to turn into a needle.

With a shocked gasp from above her, she opened them to see a shining sliver needle where her matchstick was. Professor McGonagall gave her a stiff smile and said, 

"Well done Miss Potter-Black. Five points to Slytherin."

Granger glared at her from where she was. 

"How did you do that?" 

"Focus," Amelia said simply. It was true anyway. 

"I am focusing!" Granger hissed back at her. 

"Well, you're not doing it well enough," 

"Urgh!"

* * *

_Charms Classroom, later that day_ _:_

In charms, Amelia and her friends walked in total he classroom, and they say down, chatting. Amelia looked towards the front of the room and scowled. There was the woman who got into the argument in Flourish and Blotts. She was looking at her the strangest curiosity. Amelia shook her head and turned back to her friends. The door opened, and a minute man walked, in, beaming cheerfully. 

He introduced himself as Professor Flitwick, and began the lesson. He also explained why the woman was there, who was doing her Mastery in Charms and Potions, so she would be around a lot to help Professor Flitwick. He began the lesson, which was about the Levitation Charm, which was fairly easy. She waved her wand in the way Flitwick showed them and chanted, " _Wingardium Leviosa!"_ She gasped in delight as the feather rose gracefully up into the air, and Flitwick clapped his hands. 

"Well, done, Miss Potter-Black! Five points to Slytherin!" 

Amelia shot Granger a self-satisfied smirk, as her friends congratulated her, and the Muggleborn returned her with a glare. All this while, Lily looked at Amelia, with pride and rage. Pride for how quickly she had mastered the Charm, rage because she was being corrupted by these slimy snakes.

* * *

_Potions Dungeons_ _:_

Amelia skipped happily towards the dungeons for Potions. She had met the Potions Master a few weeks into her short stay at Malfoy Manor, who had realised, even though she was Potter's daughter, she was _nothing_ like her father. He rather liked her, with her cool and cunning mind. _She'll be in Slytherin for sure!_ He had though to himself, as Amelia wheedled Draco into playing with her in the garden. She, in return, had liked him as well. He had given her a crash course in Potions, and Amelia immediately struck up a love for Potions, whixh pleased the usually grim man. She and her friends lined up outside the door, and... heard Potter and his band of hero-worshiping gang. 

"Well if it's the golden boy and his gang of buffoons, coming to brighten our day then?" Draco said loudly. All the Slytherins sniggered at this, and Weasley's face became as red as his hair, and retorted, and loudly, "What would you know about that, Malfoy, you slimy snake, your opinion counts by about a teaspoon," 

Amelia swiflty cut in, "I would prefer it of you refrained from insulting my family and House, as your's has just about as much idiots than all the other houses added together," 

"Keep out of this, Scar-Face! Are you just jealous of your brother, all because he was famous and you were safely hidden away? The world is much better without you, thank you, do us all a favour and drown yourself in the Black Lake, will you?" The weasel sneered at her, and Amelia drew back as everyone gasped at the insult. 

"Don't call her that, you no-money-about-it blood traitor! With your family money, you barely know anything! For all we know, Amelia could be the Chosen One, not your sainted _friend,_ " Draco snarled, coming to her defence, and Carbbe and Goyle glowered at the Gryffindors from where they stood causing the so-called brave _Gryffindors_. 

"Can barely stand up for yourself, can you?" Blaise taunted, and they became as red as tomatoes, looking like over-large tomato stalks, when Severus opened the door and beckoned to them. 

_"In,"_ He said, and everyone scuttled inside, and set up their cauldrons. 

"Before we start the class, twenty points from Gryffindor for picking a fight against Slytherin," Severus said, and Amelia hid a smile behind her hand.

* * *


	4. Forgive and forget? Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia meets with her Parents and doesn't forgive them, but agrees to try to know her twin.

The first week passed, and the weekend began. A certain boy with an X shaped scar woke up. He got dressed, hardly knowing what he was doing and went down to the quarters where he knew his parents lived in. He banged on the door, and the face of his father peeked around the door. 

"Harry! Why in Merlin's name are you here so early?" He asked. 

"Dad, it's ten o'clock!" Harry sighed. 

"Oh. Right," James let Harry in, closing the door behind them. They made their way to the living room, where his Mother was sitting down on, her hands on her face. She seemed to be contemplating on what to do. She probably was. 

"Mum?" The boy-who-lived asked. Her head snapped up, and she smiled, though it looked forced. 

"Harry, dearest, what brings you here?" She inquired. 

"I want to know why you never told me that I had a twin sister," 

The words came cold and quick, and Lily winced at his tone. 

"Look, if you had never abandoned her, she might've been in Gryffindor with me. Now look where she is! Slimy, dark Slytherin, with that _Snivellus_ as her head of house. Next thing we know, she'll be calling you, _that name,"_ Harry pointed out, putting emphasis on the last two words. Lily looked away. 

"You aren't ready yet, my sweet boy, when you are older and ready, I will tell you,"

* * *

Amelia rushed to breakfast that morning, eager to start the day. Her week so far had been _amazing._ She had gained the adoration of all her teachers, sans McGonagall, but when the owls came flying in from all directions, the proud woman's opinion changed about the twin sister of the supposed Boy Savior. A tawny owl flapped onto her table and held out her leg so that McGonagall could take the newspaper. She released the owl of her burden and goggled when she saw the headline. 

** _POTTER FAMILY GUILTY OF LEAVING CHILD IN ABUSIVE ORPHANAGE IN FAVOR OF BOY SAVIOUR_ **

_The Potters, which is the family of the Boy-Who-Lived, has been revealed to have had another child, a child of the same age as our supposed Saviour, has been exposed to the wizarding world once again after ten years of abuse and bullying in an orphanage. She has been adopted by Lord and Lady Malfoy, Lady Malfoy having once been a Black before marriage, and as the poor girl is the Heir to the House Of Black, they seemed like the perfect guardians for her._

_Well? Is our Boy Saviour the right one, or is he not? After all, Headmaster Dumbledore is mortal and human after all, and was the one to have proclaimed Harry James Potter as the Chosen One, but is he? Apparently, on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named break-in on the Cottage in which Potters were living in at the time, Amelia Lilith Potter-Black, named Goddaughter and Heir of the Most Ancient And Noble House of Black, had a core, which had nearly been reduced to nothing after the Killing Curse. Teachers have reported that the girl is extremely talented, and is able to perform almost any spell the teachers show the class. There has not been a child with such power in nearly fifty years._

_Lady Malfoy has informed me of the sufferings that Heiress Black has had to endure at the Orphanage._

_"She was made to do chores, day and night, of she performed accidentall magic, she was punished severely, with lashings and even starvation," she told me, with a mask of fury._

_"And what, are you trying to do to improve the place?" I asked her Ladyship._

_"We are planning to buy the place, and put in Wizarding hands, who aren't as tolerant for spoiled brats and treat children properly, instead of wasting all of their money on one child," Lady Malfoy replied._

_Did the Potters and Dumbledore make a grave mistake that day? Or was it for 'the greater good' but still failed anyway?_

_This has been Rita Skeeter reporting for the Daily Prophet._

* * *

Lily burst into immediate tears upon reading the headline. 

"Its. All. Our. Fault. We. Let. Her. Go. Just. Like. That. Now we may never get to know her!" Lily wailed into her husband's shirt. 

"Here, now, Lils," James said, trying to soothe her, even though tears were falling thick and fast from his eyes, "We can ask Dumbledore to arrange a meeting with Amelia," 

Lily just nodded. The two just held a hope that they could gain their daughter's heart, of even custody. 

***

"Miss Potter-Black," 

Amelia looked up into her Head of House's face. 

"Yes?" 

"You have a meeting with the Headmaster in twenty minutes," He informed her. 

"Damn it! Why does that stupid old codger poke his nose in _everything?"_ She banged her first on the table. Severus raised an amused brow. 

"I may come with you, Miss Potter-Black, if you wish?" 

"Yes, please," She replied automatically. 

He nodded and left, and Amelia looked around the Great Hall. The latest article in the _The Daily Prophet_ had caused a great amount of discord, and many people were shooting Dumbledore and Potter suspicious looks. The two looked completely, absolutely and utterly cowed. She got up and met Severus at the entrance of the Great Hall, and made their way to the Headmasters Office. 

They reached a stone gargoyle, and Severus gritted out, "Sherbet lemon," The stone gargoyle sprang to life and jumped aside, and they climbed up. They reached a door, which had loud voices coming from behind it. Amelia knocked, hard and loud. That should be loud enough. 

The door was flung open by Lily, who grabbed her and picked her up in a rib-cracking hug. 

"Er..." Amelia had no words to say, and they were no use anyway, Lily kept crying and saying stuff that sounded like, "Sorrysorrysorrydeargirl," Amelia prised herself out of her grip and tried to regain her breath. Once she had gotten her breath back, she looked at Lily and James like they were aliens. 

"I'm sorry, but I am not your 'dear girl'," Amelia managed to gasp out. If possible, Mrs. Potter cried even harder. Amelia turned to Dumbledore, looking for someone else to look at other than the parents that _abandoned_ her. She didn't look him in the eye though. She had been taught that looking at a master Occulmens was rather dangerous to your secrets. 

"This is Lily and James Potter, Amelia, your parents," He said with a gentle smile. Amelia scowled. 

"I have no use for parents who hate me for who I am," She declared. 

"Now, now dear girl, I am sure that Mrs. Royant didn't hurt you-" 

Amelia let loose a shriek, that sounded like a bitter laugh that no child should have spilling off their lips. 

"So you haven't been reading what the _Daily Prophet_ wrote this morning? Being punished for everything people did wrong was love is it?" She asked, "Tell me headmaster!" She shrieked, her own tears falling freely, "Tell me how being starved on purpose is love? Tell me how being bullied and punched black, blue and purple is _love! "_

Severus placed a hand on the near-to hyperventilating child to steady her. 

"I have the proof that she was not loved, Professor Dumbldore, in my pocket, is her health report from when she was first found in the streets of Wiltshire, of you need it," He drawled, and the Potter grabbed, it faces crumpling as they read the damned evidence that she was unhappy in that place. 

James Potter was the next person to apologize and try to hug her, only to be rewarded with an upturned nose, and a hiss. 

_"Oh, so now you realise, hmm? Well, I don't accept it it. You're too late,"_ Amelia spat. At that moment, the floo fireplace glowed green, and Amelia beamed as Cissy and Lucius stepped out of the fireplace. 

“Hello, Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius, I’ve missed you both,” Amelia allowed her to be hugged by the elder Malfoys, and James’ automatic protectiveness reared it’s ugly head.

“Oh, sweetheart, I missed you too,” Cissy kissed the top of her head.

“Why, headmaster, have you arranged my charge to meet up with her parents?”Lucius asked once he was released from their embrace, his grey eyes, narrowing, “don’t you see that she has no wish to do so?”

James narrowed his eyes, “Malfoy,” he sneered, “what do you want to do? Adopt Amelia and whisk her away into your Manor, what are you teaching her, how to be a Death Eater?”

“Nothing but the truth of your past intentions and how to be a _proper_ Pure-blood heiress, unlike what you have been teaching your heir,” Cissy told him, and Lily staggered.

 _“You what??”_ She screeched.

“How to be the heiress to the Most Ancient And Noble House Of Black,” Cissy repeated. 

“You- You- you can’t do that!” Even Dumbledore looked slightly alarmed.

“I can, and I have, she is in our hands now, Lady Potter, if you wanted to teach her your way of seeing things, then that is your fault. Now we have made that clear, me and my husband shall take our leave, and I’m sure Lia would like to as well,”

 _“Lia,”_ James breathed in elated horror.

Cissy and Lucius stepped back into the fireplace and called out ‘Malfoy Manor!’ And disappeared in a flash of green flames. Amelia and Severus walked out the door, closing it on Lily and James accusations on the Headmaster. She returned to her common room, and was pounced on by Pansy and Draco. 

"What did the batty fool want?" Pansy asked. 

"Nothing. Just that he wanted me to forgive my parents," She snorted. "As of they're gonna change my mind with begging and hugs, what planet are they on?" 

"Probably Planet I Can Do Whatever I Can And You're Going To Accept It," He sniggered. 

Amelia laughed. "Probably, they've spoiled Potter so badly, it's gotten to their heads too," 

"C'mon, lets go out, Blaise and Daph are meeting us on the seventh floor. Last one there is a rotten egg!" Draco called as he rushed out. 

They reached the fifth landing, which was full of people. A gaggle of people rounded the corner. Potter looked up. 

"Great! Exactly the person I was looking for!" And rushed towards her. Everyone watched him, no doubt they had heard of what has happened in the first day of school. 

"What? Come to berate me more for being a Slytherin?" Amelia mocked, hands on her hips, blue eyes cutting through the air and blonde hair flying as she turned to face him. 

“No! I was just visiting our-”

“We have nothing that is the same, from parents to possessions,” Amelia snapped.

“Ok! I was visiting _my_ parents and they told me about what happened in Dumbledore’s office and-”

“That was your parents’ fault, they were the ones to take me from _my_ _family_ and dump me at my own private living hell! Not a single child would forgive anyone for doing that, would they? No, leave me alone,” she cut in impatiently.

“But can’t you just give me _one_ chance? Please? For me?” He begged, putting on his best puppy dog eyes, which, never failed to turn people into piles of twinkling fairy dust. But he rarely needed to use it, he was _the boy-who-lived,_ for Merlin’s sake, everyone did whatever he wanted. After all, he saved the Wizarding _and_ the Muggle Worlds from the Dark Lord Voldemort, they owed him, didn’t they?

Amelia groaned. “Fine-,”

“Yes! I can’t wait to know you more, sister!” He punched the air.

“-as long as that no-money Weasel-bee isn’t around to destroy your brain cells, then sure,” Amelia finished and turned her back on them, about to continue on her way, when the Weasel gave an insulted yell and pulled out his wand.

“Take that back, you slimy Death Eater!”

A fifth year prefect stepped forwards, which, was, ironically Ronald’s older brother, Percy.

“No magic in the-”

he was cut off when Weasley let off a ball of magic towards Amelia, who accidentally dropped her wand in surprise. It hit her directly in the chest, and caused her to fall down the spiral staircase. She reached the bottom of the stairs and didn’t move. She had been knocked out.

“-Corridors,” Percy finished, sounding strained. The corridor went into uproar, people using down the stairs to see how Amelia was doing, and the others yelling and shouting to get a teacher. As if they had some sort of scanner for trouble, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape appeared, the former at the bottom of the stairs, and the latter at the top, where the guilty Weasley was standing, his face like thunder.

“Tell me, Weasley, _why_ have you knocked Miss Potter-Black down the stairs?”

He didn’t answer.

“I will repeat what I just said. _Why have you knocked Miss Potter-Black down the stairs?_ ”

“She made fun of me, _sir,_ ” Weasley managed to say, his ears red as fire.

“Either way, Mr. Weasley, that is no excuse to do that, fifty points from Gryffindor, you, Mr. Potter, why didn’t you stop him?” He inquired silkily, onyx eyes flashing.

“I- I-” Harry stuttered.

“Hmm,clearly, you didn’t think that necessary, fifty points from Gryffindor, Potter, next time, your head willl need practice for reaction,” Severus said, and swept down to where Amelia lay. McGonagall had cast a Diagnostic Charm, which showed,

“Broken skull and wrist, we need to take her to Poppy, she can take care of her,” Professor McGonagall told him, and he nodded and conjured a stretcher and levitated the still form of Amelia on to it, and took her to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Amelia groaned and sat up; her head was throbbing, not to mention the bright lights that could have blinded her.

“Thank Merlin!”

Daphne and Pansy launched themselves at her, hugging her till she thought she as going to burst.

“Hey, guys, I’m going to suffocate,” Amelia said. They released her, and sat down, and she could see who were in the room.

Draco, Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Pansy were standing there, looking at her fearfully.

“What happened?” Amelia asked.

“Weasel-bee knocked you over and knocked you down the stairs,” Draco growled, “When I next get hold of him...” he made a violent gesture with his hand.

“Now, I don’t think there is any reason for _that_!” Madame Pomfrey said, as she came inside, frowning at Draco.

“Yes, Madame Pomfrey,” Draco answered sullenly.

Amelia was made to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the weekend, and her friends came to visit as many times as they could. When she was released from the boredom of the Hospital wing on Monday morning, she was almost bored to death. She rushed out towards the Slytherin Commom rooms, looking for her weightless bookbag and yelled at Draco to hurry up and come downstairs already. 

"Alright, I'm coming!" Grumbled her cousin. 

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Cousin," Amelia giggled, "Besides, I'm free of Madam Pomfrey, we have lost time to make up for!"

* * *

**A/N: Hi, new update, I have decided to write the start of the next one, my one own remake of The Chamber of Secrets, if you're mad, be mad. Sue me. You can't stop me anyway. Whatever. See you!**


	5. Schemes, Magic and Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia and her friends plan on how to get her godfa- no, father, out of Azkaban prison. She also gets to know her brother. And a Malfoy Yule Ball.

**A/N: Hello! Here’s the next chapter. If you are looking forward to the next one, I guess you’ll have to wait. I’ve been writing this, and planning what should happen, which would not work well, as well as spoilers as to what happens. And life has been very crazy. Lockdown, online meetings, you get it. Right, no more talking and lets just get on with it.**

* * *

Harry and Amelia sat at the table, doing their Transfiguration homework. 

“Do you know who Nicolas Flamel is?” Harry found himself asking, before he knew what he was saying.

“Yes, I found his name in a bit of Light reading-” Amelia stopped.

“Why d’you want to know?” She asked suspiciously.

Harry suddenly looked rather shifty.

“No reason, just want to know for... History of Magic,” He made up an alibi on the spot. Amelia raised her eyebrows in an unimpressed look.

“Don’t try to lie, you know Binns only rambles on about bloody goblin wars, Brother, remember? Merlin, your memory is lacking, ” She sighed, “How about this, you tell me what you and your lot are up to, and I’ll tell _you_ who Flamel is. Deal?” She put forward, smirking. She knew he couldn’t refuse this.

“Fine,” He groaned.

“You first,” Amelia said, scribbling down some notes.

“Alright, we think Flamel has something at Hogwarts that Snape-”

"I can hardly imagine why Uncle Severus would try to steal something from Dumbledore, why would he?" Amelia interupted. 

"He was a former _Death Eater,_ haven't you noticed?" Harry said, a little wildly. 

Amelia sighed.

 _"_ _Muffliato,"_ She muttered, waving her wand in the direction of Madame Pince. 

"He _was_ Death Eater. _Was,_ " 

"He might've returned to Voldemort's ranks!" 

"As far as I know, the Dark Lord is well, and truly _gone,_ Brother, but he may not be dead. As far as I know, he coyld be out there, biding his time," She shrugged, "But then again, maybe not. If he's gone, how would Uncle Sev managed to contact him?" 

"I- I didn't think of that," 

"Clearly you didn't, otherwise, you would have realised it _isn't_ Uncle Sev, and he is innocent," 

"We think that someone at Hogwarts wants to steal something that belongs to Nicolas Flamel, and it's here at Hogwarts," Harry said, contemplating who was the suspected culprit. 

"Now can you tell me who Flamel is?" 

Amelia rolled her eyes at him; he was being really bloody annoying now. 

"He is a famous philosopher, the only known creator of the Philosophers stone, which generates as many good as you like, and produces a potion, called Everlasting Elixir, which grants you immortality," She told him. 

His eyes went wide. 

"Wow, on wonder Sn- Someone wants to steal it, everyone'd want it," He commented. 

"Mm... Now can we get back to our homework, or what?

* * *

 _Slytherin First Year Boy’s Dormitory, December 16th_ _:_

Amelia narrowed her eyes at all the papers scattered across the floor. She had managed to find a way of communicating with her blood-adopted father in the past week, and Amelia was momentarily happy for a second that he _wasn’t_ insane, unlike most prisoners, as well as her Aunt Bellatrix, and her husband and in-law. Then, she found out about the _inhumane_ state of the prison. He had told her about the prison, at her request. She instantly regretted it once the letter arrived, along with the quill and the inkpot which she had set to him to use, the quill soaked to the state of it looking like a bloody stick. The ink was running down the parchment, an she could not stop gaping at the handwriting. All over the place, messy, and wobbly. It was glaringly obvious that the dementors had reduced his control over a quill. She just about managed to decipher what he had written.

_Amelia,_

_I am glad to hear that you are well, and in the hands of your aunt and uncle, who will, no doubt teach you how to bea proper heiress. Congratulations on being sorted into Slytherin! I hope you can read this, as 11 years in here has nearly reduced my ability to write to nothing. You say you wanted to know what it’s like, you told me? Well, it is quite the nightmare in your nightmares, so I will shorten this so that a child such as yourself can take it:_

_Dementors up and down, freezing weather, prisoners muttering under their breath, no showers, just the rain and sea, and rags._

_I hope your Hogwarts experience is as satisfactory as mine was._

_With love,_

_Your father,_

_Regulus Black._

Amelia’s eyes were leaking with tears when she read the letter. Draco came in and sat down next to her, putting his arms around her. After a few minutes, Amelia’s sobs died down into little sniffles.

“it’s going to be alright, cousin,” He had assured her.

Now, there she was, scheming and planning on how to get Regulus out of there, and possibly the Lestranges.

“We could cast a spell that could reach the ministry and make them release them?” Blaise suggested. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Blaise, such a spell is illegal,” Amelia chastised him.

“Oh,”

They continued in this vein for quite some time, when Amelia came across a spell in a Dark Magic book that Cissy had found when she was looking through the library in the Black Family Townhouse, _it was your Father’s favourite book,_ she was happy at the prospect of reading something that her Father had liked, that greatly excited her.

_‘... Some people have pathetically small talents, as they are not Slytherins. I have created a spell that works like a patronus, which can bring messages and cast spells, as well as being much easier than the Patronus Charm. My research on page...’_

Amelia grinned. She decided to try it out, it sounded cool. Like a darkened version of the ‘Patrounus Charm’ or whatever it was called.

 _“Verbo Meus!” _ She cried, and everyone in the room snapped to attention, and gasped at a silver arctic wolf standing there, gazing expectantly at Amelia. 

“Umm... go to Azkaban, and find Regulus. Once you have found him, cast this spell, _quod non manere,_ and to signify who I am, just quote, the Black family motto, _Toujours Pur_ ,” Amelia commanded.

The wolf bowed its head and bounded out the window.

* * *

Within the next few days, they were boarding the Hogwarts Express, ready to go home for ~~Christmas~~ Yule. Amelia sat, stroking Nixi's fur, and between Daphne and Pansy, who were reading with weekly and checking their appearance in a mirror, and applying beauty charms that her mother taught her. 

"What are your plans for Yule?" Blaise asked them. 

"Mother was planning a Yule Ball, thats supposed to be held at the manor on Christmas Eve," Draco informed them all, "Mother says that she wants to take Mia and me to Diagon for some new Yule-based robes and clothes," 

"Lucky. You get to go to Diagon Alley," Blaise said, enviously. 

"Well, I think thats mostly it. Apart from the Malfoy Yule Ball, and Yule celebrations, it's not that big," Daphne looked up from her mirror. 

"Yeah, that and presents!" Amelia was looking forward to this year's celebrations. All her past ones were spent making Christmas Dinner and wrapping presents for Prima. 

_Urgh._

Thankfully, she was a witch, and not a muggle. 

The train pulled up at Platform nine and three quarters, and Draco and Amelia lept off the train to hug Cissy and Lucius, who where waiting near the front. 

"Hello, dears, did you have a good time at Hogwarts?" Cissy murmured, pressing a kiss to Amelia's temple. 

"Yes, it was really good," They choroused. They made their way to the floo area, where a lot of people where flocked around, and they called out goodbyes to their friends. 

"Bye! See at your Yule Ball!" Blaise hollered, as his mother scolded him for yelling so loud. 

They laughed and waved, stepped into the green flames and called out, "Malfoy Manor!" 

They arrived in the pristine Manor, and Dobby popped up in front of them. 

"Good Yuletide to you, Master Malfoy, and Missy Black," He squeaked, "Shall Dobby takes yous trunks up to yous rooms?" 

"Yes, please, Dobby," Amelia thanked the elf. 

"Why are you so nice to him?" Draco asked her once they had entered the living room. 

"I despise being so horrible to someone so helpless. You should know, Draco," She said shortly. 

"Oh. Right," 

"Mhm,"

* * *

Regulus sat on his bed, awaiting his next letter from his daughter. Seeing her handwriting in that fancy curl was strange. He didn’t know she was _that_ dainty. But then again, her mother had been very strict in teaching Narcissa and her sisters. Suddenly, a silver wolf flew threw the bars of his window and landed on the ground in front of him, staring at him intently.

 _A patronus,_ he thought.

But then again, maybe not. The dementors hadn’t retreated. The wolf opened it’s mouth, and instead of the waited howl, or yap, a silvery soft voice echoed, “ _quod non manere,”_ Regulus could feel his head clearing the memories of his allegiance to the Dark Lord. He saw his Dark Mark clear away, as though it was being erased with a rubber. The wolf opened it’s mouth again.

He heard Rodolphus’ shout of, “What in the name of Merlin?”

“ _Toujours Pur,_ Father,” and the wolf disappeared in a swirl of silver mist. He grinned, feeling better than he had in eleven years. A spark of hope flashed. 

_He was getting out of here._

* * *

The day of the Malfoy Yule ball dawned cloudy and overcast. Amelia woke up and hurried downstairs, there was so much to do, and such little time. She poked her head in the Dining room. It was empty. No doubt they were all sleeping. She made her way to the kitchens, where Dobby and Dipsy were working frantically for today's event. 

"Hey, Dobby! Dipsy! Do you need any help?" She called, and the two house elves jumped and turned around. 

"No, no, Dobby and Dipsy fine," Dobby said, "Missy Black does not need to help us," 

"I insist. Besides, I cooked most of Christmas Dinner back at the Orphanage, and it was good too. And I know some tricks so that it will be done quicker," Amelia insisted. The elves gave in and gave her the needed ingredients for the desert. 

That's where Cissy found her later, humming and preparing desert for the guests, and chatting animatedly to the house elves. A sweet smell reigned the air, nearly making Cissy's mouth water. But she was a dignified Lady, and not a street bum. 

"Amelia?" 

It was Amelia's turn to jump and turn around. 

"Hmm?" 

"Why are you cooking? You don't need to," Cissy said, frowning. 

Amelia shrugged, "I'm more relaxed when I'm cooking, and besides, I'm rather talented," 

Cissy laughed and came over to give her a quick hug. 

"When you are done, make sure you come to have some breakfast, and you must help decorate the Ballroom, ok, dear?" 

"Yes, Aunt Cissy!" Amelia answered, focused on the cake she was making. 

Once sheven had finished, and gave the elves a few tips, she headed over to the Dining room and say down. She ate as quickly as possible, wanting to get in with decorating. She finished and dabbed at her mouth with a napkin and dashed to the Ballroom, where Draco was nearly hyperventilating. 

"Any help?" 

"Yes, please," Draco groaned, "Those wreaths need to go to every 4 meters, and they have to be just about 35 centimeters above the doors, and the tables-" 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," Amelia took her wand out, and placed all the wreaths in place. They just about finished one hour prior to the opening of the Ball, and they rushed upstairs to change, Amelia more crazed than Draco: she had an entire dress to put on, her hair done, and makeup, as well as shoes. This ball certainly had everyone in a frazzle. 

Amelia changed into a green velvet dress, with a white petticoat underneath and a matching short cloak, which had white fur on the hood. Oh, yes, the ball was _fancy._ Cissy told her to sit in front of her vanity table, and she tried not to wince as Cissy pulled her hair up in an elegant bun with half of Amelia's hair, letting the rest hang loosely down her back. After _that_ was done, there was make up. Just simple blush and a creamy pink that was considerably darker than her natural tone in her lips. Then the shoes. Somewhat low-heel, which was black, with white flowers. 

"There, you look wonderful, Amelia," Cissy said, after about 45 minutes ferreting around Amelia’s bedroom, looking for things that would suit Amelia. 

“Thank you, Aunt Cissy!” Amelia said, examining her reflection.

“Don’t mention it, my dear, now that you’re the newest addition to the Black family, don’t you need to present yourself?


End file.
